Sombrelibros
by Almendroide
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Pansy introduce su nariz en la relación de Draco y Hermione? Una serie de situaciones hilarantes, con un velado objetivo. ¿Acaso los  Slyhterins siempre tienen una segunda intención?


**Disclaimer:** Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles…

**Sombr**elibros.****

-Recuérdame jamás hacerle caso a Pansy- susurró a Blaise un Draco algo apesadumbrado, mientras se miraba al espejo en la habitación de su amiga, que justo en ese momento iba entrando.

-Chicos, listos o no, no importa pues ya entré y...-los miró, y comenzó a reír. Los chicos se miraron entre si, luego a ella y nuevamente se miraron. Pansy, al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus amigos, comenzó a carcajearse aún más fuerte si era posible, se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizó lentamente hasta caer sentada en el piso, en donde se apretó el estómago mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Ambos chicos se miraron nuevamente entre sí.

-Pansy, ¿eran necesarios estos..."gorritos"?

-¿Es en serio, Draco? ¿gorritos?-inquirió el morocho mientras ayudaba a Pansy a ponerse de pie. -Por cierto cariño, te ves preciosa- y era cierto. Su novia llevaba un vestido azul que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, corte simple que llegaba a las rodillas, con la falda un poco abultada. Su cabello estaba recogido en una elegante coleta alta, y su calzado de tacón solo la realzaba aun más en belleza.

-Cariño, tú no estás nada mal, bueno, quitando el detalle de tu sombrero-Blaise la miró ceñudo.

-Estoy irresistible-dijo el morocho mientras besaba a su novia, lo que tampoco era mentira. Con un traje negro y camisa blanca sin corbata, se veía bastante guapo.

-No sé si lo notaron, pero yo sigo en la habitación, y no me interesa ver como procre...-.

La pareja se separó, miraron al rubio y dijeron a la par-Sí Draco, tú también estás guapo.-Vestía un traje gris con corbata del mismo color, y camisa blanca.

-Además, amigo, contigo no tengo problema en compart… ¡ouch mujer!- Pansy le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-No seas asqueroso, amor. Sin ofender-le dijo a Draco mientras se le acercaba.

-Además, Blaise, sería prácticamente incesto- El ojigris abrazó a su mejor amiga y besó su cabello-Pansy, ahora dime ¿es necesario que lleve un libro en la cabeza?-dijo señalando un gran libro, como una enciclopedia, que tenía a modo se sombrero. Y en cierto modo era un sombrero, tenía un orificio en medio que lo fijaba a su cabeza.

-Sí Malfoy- dijo la ojiazul ya frustrada. Les había dicho toda la semana lo mismo-Vamos a una convención de libros, en la mansión del señor Albert Isaacs, quien posee las primeras ediciones de todos los malditos libros de todo el mundo mágico. Tantos libros posee, que usa esa mansión solo para guardarlos. Hace esta convención para que los amantes de libros y las personas ricas, apuestas e influyentes-los señaló a los tres y guiñó un ojo- disfruten tanto como él su histórica colección, y es tan excéntrico que a modo de pase, debemos usar esos libros en la cabeza.

-Pues yo no veo tu libro-inquirió un ceñudo Blaise.

-Porque... arruinaría mi peinado-dijo simplemente.

-Como si no usaras magia para fijarlo-reprochó Draco, mientras pasaba la mano por su pelo, intentando despeinarlo- ¿ves? no se mueve.

-Está bien- Pansy se quitó la varita de una liga que tenía en el muslo he hizo un movimiento con ella, apareciendo un libro en su cabeza.- ¿Felices?

-No, pues si no recuerdas tengo, literalmente, un libro en mi hermosa cabellera.

-Draco, deja de quejarte. Estás guapísimo, como siempre, y el libro te da un plus con .quién- esto último Pansy lo susurró en modo enigmático.

-Que yo sepa a Voldemort lo eliminó Potter hace bastante- dijo Blaise, que no entendía de que hablaban su amigo y su novia. Ellos ayudaron a Potter y a la Orden a eliminarlo, haciendo de espías y tendiéndole la trampa mortal. De eso ya 5 años.

-Cariño, en la fiesta sabrás quien es la chica que volvió torpe a este pobre hombre.

-¡Hey! No soy torpe.

-Pero amor, ¿por qué no me pueden decir ahora?-dijo Blaise haciendo un puchero, ignorando al rubio.

-Porque lo molestarás, y se acobardará. Como si no le conocieras.

-¡Pansy! Sigo presente.

-Es cierto. Por cierto, ¿nos vamos ya?-ambos seguían ignorando a Draco.

-Si, ya vámonos antes que sigan desprestigiándome.

-Pero Theo no ha llegado aún- Pansy se preocupó. Hace ya 10 minutos tendría que haber llegado.

-Theo avisó que llegaba directamente a la fiesta, creí habértelo dicho amor.

-"Creí habértelo dicho amor"-la chica se mofó de su novio-Pues no, no lo hiciste.

-Antes de que la pareja del año discuta, les informo que llegamos con un cuarto de hora de retraso.

-Pero nosotros somos los ricos, jóvenes e influyentes-le respondió con una risa su mejor amiga, y tomando polvos flu, se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció. Blaise insistió que su amigo fuera el siguiente, para que no se acobardara, ni se arrepintiera. Malfoy lo miró mal, pero se metió a la chimenea y desapareció.

Blaise miró una ultima vez su reflejo-Incluso con esta cosa me veo increíble- suspiró y siguió a su amigo.

*o*o*o*o*

La sala a la que llegaron al parecer era la recepción. Los tres chicos caminaron con parsimonia hacia las dos adorables muchachas que custodiaban la entrada hacia, por lo que veían, era el salón principal.

-Buenas tardes-la chica rubia les dijo profesionalmente, mientras la pelirroja, se comía a los chicos con la mirada.-Me enseñan sus pases, por favor.

-Buenas preciosa-dijo Blaise, mientras Pansy lo asesinaba con la mirada. La rubia rió tontamente y se acomodó un mechón de su lustroso cabello tras la oreja. ¿Profesionalismo? Al carajo, ese tipo estaba como quería.

-Amor...-oh sí, Pansy disfrutó como nunca la cara de decepción que puso la tonta rubia-¿me permites?- Pansy se acercó a su novio, le abrió lentamente la chaqueta y le sacó tres invitaciones del bolsillo.

-¿En que minuto llegaron ahí?- preguntó curioso Blaise.

-No pensarías que las traería yo, si no traigo cartera. Las puse mientras te besaba, y mira como no te diste cuenta-Pansy se acercó a sus labios-al parecer no piensas en nada más cuando estás conmigo- y lo besó con pasión.

Las chicas miraban con rencor a Pansy, quien, como si supiera que pasaba, profundizó aun más el beso. Draco rodó los ojos. Su amiga era tan endemoniadamente celosa. Carraspeó.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar-dijo Pansy separándose de Blaise y mirando a Draco.

-No me molesta en absoluto que te dejes llevar amor- Pansy sonrió con suficiencia. Miró a las chicas, quienes habían dejado de ver a SU Blaise, pero que ahora miraban a Draco como si estuviera desnudo. Frunció el ceño y se colgó al brazo de su amigo.

-Creo que será mejor que entremos. Tu prometida ya debe estar preocupada.

Draco miró curioso a su amiga, pero ella tenía una gran sonrisa al ver que las chicas la maldecían por lo bajo.

Les entregó las invitaciones, y la colorina de mala gana las recibió.

-Todo en orden. Pueden pasar y disfruten la fiesta-recitó la chica, con voz mecánica.

-Recuerden que está prohibido salir con algún ejemplar de la colección-añadió la rubia, mirando fijamente a la pelinegro.

Pansy hizo caso omiso, pasó por entre las chicas, pero se detuvo un momento y añadió -Y recuerden que ustedes no podrán salir con ninguno de mis chicos.

Las recepcionistas por poco le saltan encima, pero Draco tomó firmemente de la cintura a su amiga y la guio al salón, mientras Blaise se metía las manos al bolsillo y los seguía con una risa de suficiencia, su chica era la mejor.

*o*o*o*o*

-...

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?

Pero Hermione ya no lo oía. Sentía que podría morir perfectamente ahora, o quizá ya lo había hecho. Estaba en el paraíso. El gran salón se presentaba ante ella en todo su esplendor. Un gran espacio que se elevaba por unos 10 metros de altura. Y sus cuatro paredes, capaces de albergar a, por lo menos, 500 personas, estaban repletas de libros de todos tamaños, colores y formas que la chica se podría haber imaginado, mostrados a través de un cristal. Al ser tan altas las paredes, en cada una había una serie de escalones, que cambiaban a petición del brujo que las requiera.

La castaña solo quería pisar un peldaño y perderse en la colección. Dio un paso y notó que no podía avanzar. Frunció el ceño. Buscó con la mirada qué le impedía comenzar a perderse en su universo, y chocó con la mirada de Theodore.

¿Theodore? Recordaba que él se presentó en su pequeño departamento, con un vestido, dos sombreritos y una sonrisa gigante que prometía algo bueno, le pidió que se vistiera y lo acompañara a una tonta convención. Al ver que ella no accedía, le explicó qué era, le mostró los "sombrelibros" y... se dispuso a esperarla mientras, a velocidad infartante, se ponía el bonito vestido color crema con una cinta roja cruzando su cintura, y se arreglaba el cabello suelto, pero increíblemente domado.

-¿Hermione?- insistió Theo, y la chica se giró a la multitud y observó que por lo menos unas 300 personas estaban presentes, cada una llevando uno de esos preciosos sombreritos que ella amaba llevar en ese instante. Pestañeó.

-Esto es- sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclararse-… esto es… ¡Merlín es grandioso!-se giró a mirarlo.

Theo sonreía- Y tú que no querías venir.

-No sabía a donde me llevarías. Pero... esto... ¡woauh! ¿De dónde obtuviste la invitación? ¿Y por qué yo no me enteré?

-Fueron muy pocos los invitados. Digamos que mi apellido-se acercó al oído de Hermione y susurró -ahora limpio de errores- la chica sonrió y Theo volvió a su pose anterior-fue suficiente para que me llegara la famosa invitación, y un pequeño incentivo de dinero me dio otra.

-Maldito niño rico.

-Tranquila, no perdí nada-claro que no perdió nada. Pansy Parkinson se apareció en su mansión hace dos días, y le explicó cual era su misión en su plan, asegurar que Hermione fuera a la convención. Le entregó dos libros-de-cabeza, una invitación extra y un vestido.

Él, ciertamente, no tenía inconvenientes con ello. Era amigo de la castaña, no hallaba la hora en que se solucionara el distanciamiento que la chica tenía con cierto rubio, y a Pansy era mejor no enfadarla.

-Gracias.

-No hay problema. Pensé que una come libros que conozco me odiaría si se llegase a enterar que existe este evento, que yo tenía una entrada, y que no la llevé conmigo.-Hermione soltó una ligera risa. Theo seguía siendo muy agradable con ella, a pesar que ella y Draco ya no estaban juntos. Suspiró.

-¡Pero a que esperas! Deberías estar hojeando esos tesoros a esta altura.

-¿Pue... puedo hojearlos?

-Pareciera que me pides permiso.

-Pero si están detrás de un cristal.

-Puedes tomar el que quieras, siempre y cuando no te muevas del lugar.

-Creo que te amo.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Hermione rió- Una rara alianza te impide estar conmigo. Y tienes a tu novia.

-Rara no, fraterna. Nunca saldría por motivos románticos con quien fue de un amigo.-Hermione bajó la mirada.

-¿Theodore Nott?- una bella mujer miraba al chico desde detrás del hombro de Hermione, con una mezcla de sentimientos en su rostro.

Hermione se volteó, y la reconoció. Alta, delgada, rubia, hermosa en ese vestido rosa, y anteojos que adornaban aun más su bello rostro.

-Hola-saludó Hermione a la chica.

-Hola. Theod...

-Iré a ver la colección- Hermione se dirigió a Theo, se giró, saludó con la cabeza a la muchacha y se marchó.

*o*o*o*o*

-¿Ves a Theo por algún lugar?- Pansy se estiraba más y más, mientras Blaise la tomaba de la cintura para que no cayera.

-No amor, no logro distinguirlo, estos famosos…- comenzó, mientras se tomaba el "gorrito" con una mano. Blaise solo veía libros en paredes, libros en las manos y libros en la cabeza de toda esa congregación de personas.

-No pensarás quejarte de los sombreros otra vez, ¿verdad amor?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haría algo así?-Blaise miró a Draco pidiendo ayuda. El blondo solo bebió un trago de su copa.

-¡Ahí está!- chilló Pansy, tomó a su novio y a su amigo de la mano, y se hizo paso a través de las personas.

-Hola chicos-Theo les saludó, pero Pansy no respondió.

-¿Qué haces coqueteando con una desconocida? ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Espera un momento, en primer lugar no es una desco...-intentó explicar Theo, pero se vio bruscamente interrumpido.

-¿Hermione? ¿Draco por fin dejó la terquedad y le pedirá perdón?- Blaise miraba incrédulo a su amigo.

-Yo… haré que ella me pida perdón, yo no tuve la culpa de...

-Nott, explícame ahora mismo qué haces con ella- Pansy señaló, sin mirar, a la chica- y dónde está Hermione.

-¡Me dejan hablar!- Theo levantó la voz. La gente a su alrededor lo miró exasperada. Carraspeó.

-Amigos, les presento a Anna Maria.

-Me suena... ¿dónde he oído ese nombre?- Blaise se frotó el mentón mientras trataba de recordar.

-De los labios de Theo quizá, cuando muere de amor por ella- Draco miró socarrón a Theo, que enrojeció levemente.

-¡Claro! Su novia italiana. A quien no invita a nuestras fiestas, por cierto- se quejó el moreno.

-Llevamos un mes saliendo. No han habido fiestas si mal no recuerdo- le recordó a Blaise.-Anna, ellos son Blaise,- el aludido tomó la mano de la chica y la besó -Draco,- éste imitó a su amigo, añadiendo "un gusto"-y Pansy.- Miró a Pansy, quien lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-No, no traje a mi novia en vez de a Hermione si es lo que estas pensando. Anna es sobrina del Sr. Isaacs, y me dio una grata sorpresa, no sabía que estaría aquí- tomó a su novia de la cintura y le depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios. Anna sonrió.

Pansy carraspeó y lo miró interrogante.

-Hermione está aquí. Tenía que traerla, costase lo que costase según tus palabras, y ahora está sumergida en sus libros.

Los chicos la buscaron con la mirada.

-¡Ahí está!- exclamó Pansy. Se giró a mirar a Draco, pero este ya no estaba.

-Estúpido y miedoso nenato, no puedo creer que luego de todo lo que hago por él, ahora arranque.

-Cariño, yo no veo que Draco esté escapando. Diría que se acerca con mucha determinación a su objetivo.

-Por Slytherin, necesito beber algo ahora- Pansy estaba nerviosa, esperaba que su amigo no lo arruinara otra vez.

"Que interesante será ver esto" pensaban Theo y Blaise. Anna miraba interrogante a su novio.

Los cuatro fueron a sentarse en un mostrador cercano al punto en que estaba Hermione.

*o*o*o*o*

Hermione no tenía palabras para describir como se sentía en ese momento. Tenía en sus manos su tan querido libro, el primero que leyó cuando se supo bruja, aquel que era cita obligatoria al entrar en la biblioteca del colegio. Sí. Tenía entre sus manos la primera versión de "Historia de Hogwarts". Con reverencia y sumo cuidado, pasaba la primera página, y se maravillaba con lo bien cuidado que estaba. Las páginas sin ningún rayón, el olor a libro nuevo (siendo el más antiguo que había tomado), la suavidad en su exterior. Estaba tan maravillada que se sobresaltó cuando sintió una voz frente a ella, y el libro se deslizó de sus manos cuando vio quien estaba frente a ella.

-¡Demonios!- Hermione hizo el amago de agacharse y recoger el libro, pero unas manos níveas fueron más rápidas.

-Buenas tardes para ti también, Hermione-respondió el rubio mientras se incorporaba en su escalón. Estaban a unos 4 metros de altura.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Admiro el arte- y la miró fijamente.

-Debí suponer que estarías aquí- dijo Hermione con algo de reproche en su voz. Había caído en la trampa. Desde que su relación con Draco acabó hace no mas de dos meses (dos meses y tres días para ser exactos, no es que ella lo tuviera presente, sólo era rápida con las fechas… sí… sólo eso era), los amigos de éste (y ahora suyos también) trataban de juntarlos nuevamente, de que se perdonaran. Pero ella no daría el primer paso. Jamás.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre que sería?

-Sobre nosotros, por supuesto.

-Si mal no recuerdo, ya no existe un "nosotros"- Hermione estaba airada.

-Y si yo mal no recuerdo, eso es tu culpa- Draco estaba perdiendo su autocontrol poco a poco.

-¿Mi culpa?- Hermione preguntó, incrédula.

-Tú culpa. Tú te fuiste y no volviste.

-¡Tú me echaste de tu departamento! Incluso me abriste la puerta.

-Siempre seré un caballero.- Hermione bufó- Y no te eché, pedí que me dejaras solo.

-No puedes ser tan cínico.

-¡Es la verdad! Hermione, reconoce que si hubieras estado en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo. Llegaste ese día muy exasperada, y yo no estaba mejor que tú. Necesitaba pensar y tú solo gritabas.

-¿Yo? Tú eras quien no me oía. Te necesitaba y tú no estabas ahí para mí. No me ponías atención y yo… yo solo quería respuestas, estaba tan confundida.

Hermione bajó la mirada -no puedo creer que estemos discutiendo nuevamente. No hacemos más que discutir- negó con la cabeza y le indicó a su escalón que se alejara de ahí. Se iba en la dirección contraria a Draco, lamentando que su bonita y perfecta relación de tres años se hubiera ido al caño. Que importaba el pasado de ambos, las ofensas de antaño. Que importaban la guerra, los bandos que tomaron (aunque Draco finalmente hizo bien al apoyar a Harry). Que importaba como gradualmente se fueron enamorando. Solo sabía que eran muy felices juntos, y que le dolía haberlo perdido.

-Hermione- llamó el rubio. La chica giró el rostro, pero siguió alejándose.

-¡Hermione!- Draco estaba nervioso, no sabía que más hacer. Esa mujer era tan terca a veces. Las personas a su alrededor hicieron silencio y se quedaron mirando la escena.

Draco se exasperó. Tomó el libro y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia la chica.

*o*o*o*o*

Pansy tenía la boca abierta. Theo se palmeó su rostro. Blaise, se carcajeaba.

El resto de personas en el salón miraba con incredulidad al rubio, una parte porque no creía que fuera capaz de lanzarle un libro a la chica; otra, porque no creía que fuera capaz de tirar un libro invaluable; y una última porque no creía que el rubio fuera tan torpe. Al lanzar el libro, los hechizos del escalón impidieron que el libro saliera, rebotó y le dio de bruces en el rostro.

-Será… tan… bruto- Blaise decía entre risas. -Esto no lo olvido más- y seguía riendo.

-No puedo creer que ese muchacho haya osado tirar sin miramientos un ejemplar de mi honorable colección- el señor Isaacs estaba que hervía de enojo al lado de su sobrina.

-Tranquilo señor Isaacs- dijo Pansy, sin perderse detalles de la escena- ¿ve a la chica que se acerca rápidamente a él?

-Sí…

-Créame que ella le reprochará.

El señor Isaacs solo asintió, ahora pendiente, al igual que todos, de la pareja que peleaba en la altura.

*o*o*o*o*

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?-Hermione se acercó a Draco y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Tranquila, no me pasó nada.

-Claro que no, cabezota. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tirar un libro?- Hermione lo tomó, lo miró bien, se aseguró que no le hubiese pasado nada y lo dejó en su lugar en la pared.

-¡Tú no me escuchabas!- el rubio se puso de pie.

-Lanzaste un libro por eso... pero mira que caballero eres-lo dijo con una mezcla de decepción e ironía, mofándose de lo que el rubio había dicho antes.

-Sí, sí, lo siento, ¿vale?

-Deberías sentirlo. Mira que estar a punto de dañar un lib...

-Hermione, escúchame. Siento no haberte oído esa vez. Siento haber pedido que te fueras. Siento haber abierto la puerta para ti. Siento no buscarte directamente luego y mandar a los chicos por mi. Siento haber lanzado el jodido libro. Siento haber esperado tanto para sentirlo y disculparme contigo.- Draco se movió al peldaño de Hermione y tomó sus manos- Lo siento.

-Pues siento haberte gritado y no aceptar las citas que los chicos planeaban para nosotros.-Hermione miró el pequeño chichón que crecía en su frente y lo acarició-Siento eso también.

-No fue tu culpa. Yo soy el cabezota que lanzó el libro, ¿recuerdas?, y este sombrerito amortiguó el golpe.

"_Les dije que serian buena idea los sombreros"- el señor Isaacs le decía a quien oyera…_

Draco y Hermione rieron.

-¿Saldrías conmigo esta noche?- Draco tomó las manos de Hermione mientras preguntaba.

-¿Solo esta?- replicó, coqueta.

Draco la miró, sonriente.- ¿Saldrías conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas?

-Claro, lo agendaré- y le guiñó un ojo. Se acercó al chico y lo besó. El público que tenían rompió en aplausos, y ellos se separaron, algo avergonzados.

-Damas y caballeros, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, antigua y nueva pareja del año (según Corazón de Bruja)-parloteó Pansy, y los aplausos sonaron aun mas fuertes.

*o*o*o*o*

-Así que todo fue plan de Pansy-Theo terminaba de explicarle la historia a Hermione.

Las tres parejas se encontraban en la mansión de Blaise, cenando.

-Pues muchas gracias Pansy-le dijo sinceramente Hermione a la chica sentada a su derecha en la mesa. A su izquierda estaba Anna, y frente a cada una su respectivo novio.

-De nada. Ya era hora que dejaran la estupidez y volvieran-Draco y Hermione la miraron, ceñudos.

-Por lo que Theo me ha dicho de ti, tú eres perseverante en lo que quieres. Sin embargo, pienso que detrás de todo se esconde una razón mayor. ¿Me equivoco?

-Vaya Theo, tu novia es bastante intuitiva- Pansy le sonrió a la aludida.

-¿O sea que no fue desinteresado tu gesto?- Draco miraba confuso a su mejor amiga.

-Vaya que no me conoces, yo jamás he hecho algo desinteresadamente.

-Tienes razón. No serias tú si no hubiera algo detrás de todo. Me pregunto que será…

-Pues...- Pansy se levantó de la mesa, junto a Blaise- nos vamos a casar.

-¡Felicidades!

-¡Ya era hora!

Los chicos se sumergieron en abrazos y buenos deseos. Brindaron.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo- inquirió Hermione.

-Es obvio. Quiero que ambos sean los padrinos de mi bebé y separados no me sirven- Pansy se acarició la barriga.

Blaise escupió su trago- Amor… estás, estamos… ¡un bebe! Seremos padres.- La besó.

-Pansy, eres tan egoísta- añadió Draco con burla.

-No lo soy, los dejaré conservar sus gorritos.

Todos rieron. Y siguieron celebrando.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos :)<strong>

**Esta historia va dedicada a un gran persona que conocí aquí en Fanfition. **

**Para qu**e s**epa ****qu**e la ll**evo **en **el corazón, y qu**e sufro con **ella cuando se estresa **en sus **exám**en**es. Y qu**e cuenta siempre conmigo.********************************

********************************Sabaana, qu**erida Anny, **esto **es tuyo.**************************************

Agradecimi**entos a la b**ella Bubbl**es of Colours por b**et**ear **esto.************

Gracias por l**e****er! Cualqui**er com**entario **s**erá** bi**en r**ecibido ;)********** **


End file.
